


The Abandonment

by candybaeks



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alcoholism, Death, Knives, M/M, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:55:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27517216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/candybaeks/pseuds/candybaeks
Summary: Since the Abandonment, things haven't been quite the same.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 10
Kudos: 29
Collections: Challenge #10 — Surprise Surprise





	The Abandonment

**Author's Note:**

> While there is no graphic depictions of violence, this fic does briefly mention death, knifes, and attempted attacks.

Beer wasn’t by any means Chanyeol’s favorite alcohol but it was the cheapest; the easiest for him to purchase when he needed it. The static on his TV guided his mind into a state of nothingness, the world around him tuned out as he just mindlessly sipped the amber beverage. 

“Chanyeol…” A small voice drew him from his thoughts.

His boyfriend, Baekhyun, was peering down at him with that familiar expression of worry he always carried whenever Chanyeol was drinking. It was like a constant loop—Chanyeol would drink, Baekhyun would worry. But it was enough to get him to put the beer down every single time.

“I know, I know…” He placed the beer on the table beside him, patting the top of his thigh to signal for his boyfriend to sit. “I’m done for the night, I promise.”   
  


Baekhyun couldn't really blame him for his drinking problem. Who wouldn't want to waste away with a beer in their hand if the world outside their window was falling apart? He could never scold Chanyeol for that exact reason, yet the man always seemed swayed by his worry enough to put the bottle down. Settling himself in his boyfriend’s lap, he let his head rest on his shoulder; Chanyeol’s palm sprawled across his back, firm and protective.

“It's not my place to control whether or not you drink… I know the Abandonment was hard on you…” 

“And I know you know, but it was hard on so many others too, including yourself.” Chanyeol hummed, calloused fingers tracing circles on the fabric of Baekhyun’s shirt. “But you don't drink.”

He did have a point there but Baekhyun’s experience with the Abandonment was much  _ much _ less traumatic. On the 3rd of October the year prior, the world fell into chaos—an event those who survived referred to as the Abandonment. On that day, some people seemed to  _ abandon _ their humanity, self-control. 

Chanyeol’s mother had lunged at him with a knife dirtied with his own father’s blood, managing to cut his cheek—leaving a scar that would haunt him every time he looked in the mirror. Baekhyun’s roommate had tried to choke him in his sleep but thankfully his reflexes had managed to help him free himself and flee. Now the two lived together with their windows boarded and door locked, never straying from each other’s side if necessary to leave the apartment.

Some things remained normal; people could still purchase houses, buy groceries, etc. But leaving your house at any point put you at risk of a sudden attack. The Abandoned blend well with society—trust is practically nonexistent.

“I don't drink because I'm okay…” He frowned, leaning back to look at Chanyeol, eyes filled with genuine worry. “You're not and that's okay. It's okay to not be okay in a world like this. I just don't want it to turn to a point where you're dependent on the alcohol.”

“I know, you don't want me to feel worse than I already do.” Chanyeol brushed Baekhyun’s bangs out of his eyes, making a mental note that they needed to have a ‘haircut night’ again, before forcing his thoughts back on track. “That’s why I don't continue, baby. I've been drinking less.”

Baekhyun would be lying if he said he hadn't noticed. Chanyeol used to drink 5 or 6 beers a night within a relatively short time span before passing out. Gradually that number has decreased, staying at a solid 2 for the past few weeks but tonight he hadn't even finished one. Baekhyun was proud of him.

“Good…” He pressed his lips to Chanyeol’s, letting them linger before he pulled back to scrunch up his nose.

Chanyeol could only laugh at him. “You know you don't like beer, let alone beer  _ breath _ , why’d you think that was a good idea?”

“I was trying to show you I was proud!” Baekhyun huffed, sitting up to cross his arms and turn his head away, pouting like a child. “It was a reward kiss.”

Chanyeol went to respond but the sound of a distant scream kept them from continuing their little romantic interaction. Neither could tell if it was coming from outside or in their apartment building, but all it meant was barricading the door and turning off the lights regardless. Baekhyun took care of turning off the TV first, the white noise being an attraction and giveaway of someone residing within the apartment. Chanyeol worked on making sure the locks on the door worked before the both of them proceeded to push their usual barricade bookshelf in front of the entrance. Then, after turning off the lights, the two of them headed to lay in bed together.

Neither were phased by the screams anymore. Most of the abandoned attacked at night. This was their ‘go to bed’ alarm; as soon as the screaming started, that meant it was time to tuck away in bed.

Baekhyun let his head rest on Chanyeol’s chest, the latter running his fingers through his hair comfortingly. This was normalcy for them, the sound of the screaming outside lulling them to sleep.

At least they were safe, at least neither of them were part of the Abandoned.

And they could survive like that.

  
  



End file.
